


Revelation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Canon Het Relationship, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Het, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Revelation

  


**Title:** Revelation  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Teddy/Astoria, Draco/Astoria/Teddy (Teddy/Victoire implied)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Everything old is new, blindfolding, nipple play, begging, bit of exhibitionism  
 **Other Warnings:** Threesome, voyeurism, oral, orgasm denial, sloppy seconds *g*  
 **Word Count:** ~1610  
 **Summary/Description:** "My confession … there is nothing I want more than to watch my wife being fucked, preferably by a big young guy half her age."  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. ♥ I saw that quote while poking around Tumblr and immediately knew it was perfect for [](http://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/). ;)

When Teddy ran into his cousin, Draco Malfoy, in the Leaky Cauldron, he invited him for a drink. Three pints later, Teddy wondered whether it was actually a coincidence at all.

Draco wanted something, he could tell, because Draco never sat around buying him drinks unless he needed something. Finally, Draco looked around and quietly cast _Muffliato_.

"I knew you wanted something," Teddy snorted into his drink.

Draco eyed him coolly and then said, without preamble, "I want you to have sex with my wife, and I plan to watch."

Teddy gaped, mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out. Draco threw back the last of his drink and started to stand.

"Wait," Teddy said at last. "Just—just explain. Please."

"Astoria wants a big, young bloke." Draco exhaled, clearly somewhat irritated. His fingers were twitching, like he wished his wand—or a cigarette—was between them. "I enjoy watching."

"Why would you—"

"Our arrangements don't concern you," Draco said, cutting him off. "I thought you seemed the perfect candidate."

Teddy sat back in his chair and whistled quietly, amazed, but his cock already stirring in his trousers. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy was _hot_. In fact, his own girlfriend, Victoire, bore some resemblance, with her light blonde hair and fine bone structure.

"I have a girlfriend," he blurted, clinging to one of the last vestiges of objection that remained.

"We're not asking you to move in." Draco looked at him like he wasn't even speaking the same language, and maybe they weren't. "It's just a fuck. Though you will follow my instructions to the letter."

"You're not into whips and chains, are you?" Teddy laughed and Draco's lips twitched.

"Only if you're interested."

Teddy took a deep breath. Hearing Draco talk like that brought him to full arousal in seconds. And this would be his one opportunity to fuck Astoria? With Draco's permission?

"When and where?"

Draco pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table, then stood and left without another word.

_"Tuesday, eight o'clock, Gate House at Malfoy Manor"_

~*~

Teddy wrapped the blindfold around Astoria's head, tying the silk scarf then tapping it with his wand to keep it from coming off.

He stood back to admire her—and she was stunning—his cock throbbed, aching to be inside her.

He reached out and flicked one of her nipples softly, thumb and forefinger tugging and twisting as the skin pebbled and pulled taut.

She moaned and arched into his touch, her own hand moving to her other breast, mimicking his attentions.

Teddy moved his other hand to her cunt and pushed two fingers inside. "You're already so wet for me. Can't wait to have my thick cock inside you?"

"You know I want it," she whispered, rocking into his hand. He leaned down and licked her clit with the flat of his tongue and she cried out.

"Ask me for it," he said, then licked her again. "Beg me to fuck you." She whimpered and he stopped, not wanting her to come until he was inside her. He pressed his thumb to her clit, hard.

"Please," she cried out, head thrashing on the pillow, unable to see him. "Please fuck me."

Teddy stroked himself, smearing her wetness over himself, then pushed her thighs apart. He lifted her up slightly, one hand under her arse and pushed into her in a single smooth stroke, the head of his cock hitting deep inside her, making her groan.

"Oh, fuck, Teddy." Her hands went to the muscles of his arms, her nails scratching his skin as he snapped his hips forward, head thrown back, enjoying the slick slide of his cock inside her.

"Harder."

Teddy turned his head slightly toward Draco's voice, meeting his eye across the room. Teddy nodded and moved his hands to her shoulders, slamming his cock into her, making her shriek.

Teddy felt a sheen of perspiration on his skin but didn't let up, pounding into Astoria. He felt her clench around him, breathy pants spilling from her lips, until finally her body went rigid and she shuddered beneath him.

Still he didn't stop. Her head was against the headboard as they moved in the bed, his feet scrabbling for purchase against the fine sheets.

Bending his head, he took of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, nipped, and worried the skin.

"Please," she said again, her hands tangling in his hair, pulling his head to the other nipple, then back again. She pushed her tits together and he alternated between, licking any available flesh. He wanted to bury his face between those round and full tits. He wouldn't have been surprised to find out she'd had some sort of magical procedure. Though she was quite a bit older than Victoire, her breasts had nearly the same firmness to them.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Astoria pulled him deeper, and he groaned, his balls tightening. He'd love to come inside her, feel her body writhing as he came but…

"I need to come," he said, voice rough, body aching under the strain of keeping up his rhythm but not allowing himself to tip over the edge.

Draco moved from his corner, still impeccably dressed, though his face was flushed pink. He pressed his lips to Astoria's and she blindly reached for him.

"Are you ready, darling?" he asked, moving his fingers down to her clit.

"Yes, Draco," she moaned, hips rolling into his touch.

"Keep fucking her," Draco said and Teddy bit the inside of his cheek. Draco looked at him and nodded. Teddy just closed his eyes and slammed into her, listening as she keened. When he felt her muscles flutter around him, he roared, his orgasm screaming out of him almost painfully, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

Panting harshly Teddy sat back, his half-hard cock slipping out wetly. Draco had removed the blindfold but also opened the placket of his trousers. Taking his cock out of his pants, Draco pulled Astoria so she was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed but lying on her side facing Teddy.

"Stay there," he said to Teddy then grabbed one of her legs so her foot was in the air next to Draco's face. He pushed inside her, coating his cock with both hers and Teddy's come. The sound of Draco fucking his wife was obscene and Teddy shivered knowing it was his come making the wet sound as Draco shoved into her.

Astoria reached for Teddy's half-hard though rapidly swelling cock, and he groaned but didn't move.

"You want to suck him, love?" Draco said, slightly breathlessly.

"Oh, yes," she replied and Draco nodded to Teddy, who crawled closer. Astoria wrapped her lips around him, not for his pleasure, but for hers. She sucked him gently as she bore the brunt of Draco's thrusts.

Teddy looked away from her swollen lips and watched Draco. His hair was mussed, face flushed, but still in complete control as he fucked his wife. Teddy thought he wouldn't mind sucking _Draco's_ cock if asked, though he'd never done that before.

Astoria began whimpering around his cock, and Teddy had to start moving his hips, shoving his length into her mouth. She spluttered and gagged for a moment.

"Pay attention," Draco snapped at Teddy, who then gentled his movements, letting her set the pace.

Obviously getting close, Draco began fucking her harder, hair swinging in front of his face as he gripped her hip and thigh.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," his muttered then gasped and moaned, long and deep, his entire body frozen in a rictus of pleasure as he filled her. Teddy pinched one of his own nipples for a hint of pain to try and keep himself from coming but it was no use. He felt his balls pull up and faced Draco.

"Please!" he begged, not wanting to come until Draco gave him permission. That had been part of the arrangement, but he'd had no idea how thrilling it was to be denied, to be forced to wait, until now.

"He wants to come in your mouth, Astoria," Draco said, leaning over her and stroking her hair. "Do you want to swallow his come?" Astoria moaned around his cock, and Teddy gasped as she began sucking harder.

Draco looked him up and down—cock hanging limply from his trousers—and Teddy could almost feel the heat of his gaze. He swallowed harshly, trying to stave off his orgasm.

After what seemed like ages, but was only moments, Draco pushed three fingers into Astoria's cunt. She cried out around Teddy's cock and he spurted helplessly, half going into her mouth and the rest onto her face. Teddy pulled back and collapsed onto the bed, then gasped as he watched Draco lean down and lick her face clean. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Was it everything you wanted, darling?" Astoria asked as Draco settled beside her.

Teddy leaned up on two elbows, stunned that apparently Draco had wanted this encounter—wanted to watch someone fuck his wife—as much as Astoria did. Astoria tucked a lock of hair behind Draco's ear as the two of them entwined.

"Teddy," Draco drawled as Teddy stood from the bed, "can your girlfriend suck cock?"

"Oh, yeah." Teddy grinned, sensing an invitation for another round sometime in the future. "She's part Veela and in case you didn't know, Veela have no gag reflex."

Draco smirked, and Teddy figured he was already imagining Victoire kneeling between his thighs as he watched Teddy pound into Astoria.

"Bring her along next time."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Mutually Satisfying Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481491) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)




End file.
